Roleplay:Reincarnated Ancient Martial Arts(Completed)
This is currently a private roleplay created by XxZekeKnightxX. This roleplay crosses over concepts from the Star Wars franchise into the Sonic universe. Forms The forms of combat used in this roleplay are based upon the forms of lightsaber combat from Star Wars. Here are the seven original forms that are used, as well as some notable practitioners form the Star Wars franchise. *Form I: Shii-Cho (typically a training form) - Kit Fisto *Form II: Makashi - Count Dooku *Form III: Soresu - Obi-Wan Kenobi (episodes II-IV) *Form IV: Ataru - Yoda *Form V: Shien/Djem So - Anakin Skywalker *Form VI: Niman - Starkiller (clone) *Form VII: Juyo/Vaapad - Darth Maul (Juyo) / Mace Windu (Vaapad) Synopsis An old enemy arises from supposed death, armed with knowledge of old martial arts. It's a time of settling old scores, and change of heart. This enemy comes to defeat two beings, one being is Surge the Hedgehog. The purpose, to prove himself against all, in particular, the perpetraitor of hijacking his previous plan, his other target. Users XxZekeKnightxX GurahkWeavile Characters Heroes *Surge the Hedgehog *Shine the Hedgehog *Siren the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark *Brittney the Bat *Karen Prower Anti-Heroes *Drake the Hedgebat *Maya the Echidna *Carnage the Hedgecat *Jack the Hedgecoon Villains *Julius the Black Murderer Roleplay Chapter I: An Old Enemy, Reborn A black and purple hedgehog-cat hybrid blasted through the alien-like floor. He seemed to be very divided yet cunning. He appeared to have expected this outcome. The being chuckled sinisterly. "I...am back!" he said. He went to a damaged companel. "Now... What have I missed before this thing went bust?" He opened a bulkhead and tinkered with the circuitry, and making it operational one last time. He then went back through the logs to see the Black Arms launching their assult on the world, the revived Devil Doom leading the charge, but also shown another, very different alien. He glared at this being, as if he knew him too well. As if the being was the last person that the black hedgecat wanted to see. He watched the rest of the record, seeing a yellow being battling and killing the revived Devil Doom and a purple being battling the strange alien. The companel sparked and shut down for the last time. "Surge... Drake... Julius..." He slammed his fists on the controls. "Julius! That traitor! That swindler!! He'll pay for his meddling... I expected Surge to defeat Devil Doom, but that, THAT!" He growled with extreme indignation. "He will pay... And I, once Freeze the Hedgecat, now reborn as Carnage the Hedgecat, make a plan to do just that!" Many months later, Carnage stood in a destroyed alien balcony, the room that it used to give way to, now only gave way to the dark grey sky. Carnage appeared to be waiting for someone. "Drake should be here soon..." he remarked, holding a designed pole with a node on one end. He soon saw a strange ship flying to him in the distance. The ship landed near him and out of it came his half-brother Drake the Hedgebat, wielding a similar pole but with two nodes at each end. "You called?" "Yes, I did," Carnage replied. "I have a proposition for you. Something you would be very interested in." "I'm listening..." said Drake. "We have a common enemy," said Carnage, "I think we should unite once more to destroy Julius, together. Interested?" Drake thought it over for a minute. He hated Julius with a passion and wanted him finished for good. But he wanted to be the one to kill him. But on the other hand, he could use another folly to do his dirty work for him. "Fine. But remember, I kill Julius. You just wear him down so I can finish him off! Got it?" Carnage smiled with a sense of pure satisfaction. "It might not work out that way exactly, but I do promise you the final blow. I hate to admit this, but he is able to best us where we are at are greatest. That bugs me." He put his hand on Drake's shoulder. "You saw him hijack my plan. He swindled me. He used me as a pawn. I won't let that slide. That's why I need your help. I might be the smartest, but I nowhere have the capacity to match him in battle. You do. And besides..." His face turned dark with extreme hatred. "That traitor killed my family too. We'll get our revenge, together. With my knowledge and your strength, we can match him and beat him. Part of why I sent that thing along with the message." He held up his pole, and ignited it, emmiting a green laser that extended just a little longer than a meter long. "I call it the Chaosblade. It runs on an Emerald Shard. The color of the shard determines the color of the blade. I appropriately added the same color shards as your stripes to your doubleblade." Drake simply smirked in delight. "As long as I can take down both Julius and Shine...I don't care about this world one bit..." Carnage smirked in delight as well. "And Surge is mine to destroy." He took out a book with a red Roman numeral seven on it, and hands it to Drake. "I highly reccomend you look at this. It's a style of swordsmanship intended to be used by powerful Black Arms practitioners using these kind of weapons. Julius no doubt would be quite skilled in one of these. Appropriately, there are seven in total, and have colors of the Chaos Emeralds on top of it. I managed to find that, Form VII, the Ferocity form. It should go well with your doubleblade. I've aquired one for myself, Form II, the Contention form. Let's test these things against Surge and Shine. I think they'll be very surprised by these weapons. But, we're not going to kill them just yet. Our primary target is Julius. I want to string them along." Drake chuickled and laughed in satisfaction. He now believed he was more powerful than ever. Carnage smirked, believing he was smarter than ever before. "Shall we scare Surge and Shine?" he asked. "Sure!" said Drake. "Remember, we're only scaring them. When it's time to leave, it's time to leave. Okay?" Carnage asked. "Fine!" said Drake. Carnage nodded in acknowledgement. "Let's go, I'm certain that they'll be unprepared for us," Carnage said. Drake laughed as he ran to his ship. Carnage did likewise. Elsewhere, Surge and Siren were training with similar sword-like weapons. Surge using an electrical version, Siren using a vibrating version. "Surely you can do better bro!" taunted Surge. "You've tempted me!" Siren shot back, and gave Surge a powerful barrage of strikes. Surge was barely able to avoid and prarry the attacks. Shine was just watching intently and lazyly. He didn't see a point in using these, because he had psychokinesis, so he thought they were a waste of time. "Well, I'm done for today," Surge admitted. "Shine!" called Siren, "C'mon, let's spar!" "Man, why do we even use these?" he asked. "I have psychokinesis. I don't need these things!" "We can use the same argument bro," Surge replied, "Remember, these swords run on our powers. Part of it is respecting that Tails went through the trouble of making these things for us, the other is just learning new things. This might save your life, you did take the most defensive of the forms." "Yeah yeah, whatever." said Shine, not even caring. "You know," Siren said, "Tails did say that these forms came from some alien race... And there are seven of these forms... Wonder if sombody else got ahold of one of the others we don't have?" "I have a strange feeling that if someone did, they wouldn't be benevolent," remarked Surge. "I bet Drake would use this type of power...." said Shine. "But I doubt he'd be smart enough to even know where to get such power," Surge commented. "Funny you should say that....." said a voice nearby. Surge was taken aback by the voice. "Speak of the devil," Surge said with disdain, "the barbarian's here." Drake indeed teleported nearby as a ship commandeered by Carnage landed nearby. Carnage walked out of the ship sinisterly, as if having a devious plan for his prey. Surge glared at the two of them. "Oh if it isn't the two cold-hearted jerks!" Surge exclaimed with extreme disdain, "What is it now?" Carnage smirked as he walked up to Surge. "I see that you're tired... even better," Carnage cooed, as he whipped out and activated his green-bladed Chaosblade, catching Surge off-guard thus scoring deavastating blows. Surge screamed in pain as he attempted to fight back with his Electrosword. A brief moment of swordplay commenced, until Carnage quickly gained the upper hand and kicked Surge in the face. Surge for a moment was disoriented and was forced to power down his Electrosword, which Carnage sliced the blade portion in half, rendering it useless. Then Carnage slashed at Surge a couple more times, leaving red slashes on his arms and legs. He laughed subsuquently as Surge fell to the ground, defeated. "NO!!" Siren yelled in shock. Drake and Shine were fighting too, but were evenly matched. Siren charged at Carnage, in an overwhelming fury. Relentless in attacking, Siren had forced Carnage onto the defensive, Carnage barely being able to hold his own against Siren's pressing assault, until Siren knocked the blade out of Carnage's hands, being able to narrowly escape by teleporting back to the ship. "Drake! We've done enough! Let's get moving, we must prepare for our real target!" Carnage shouted as he returned into the ship and started it up. "Right!" said Drake. "It's time for Julius to die!" Carnage had the ship take off, and fly away, almost in a triumphant manner. Surge groaned at the pain of his wounds while Siren glared at the ship as it left. Chapter II: The Chaosblade "Man, I hate those guys..." said Shine. Siren then turned to Shine. "Never mind them, Surge is hurt!" Siren pointed out. Shine nodded and ran to tend to his half-brother. Surge groaned in pain. "What was that blade...? Arh!" Surge rhetorically asked. "Same blade that we've got..." said Shine. Siren picked up the hilt that Carnage dropped, and gave it to Shine. "You think Tails should look at this?" he asked innocently. "No, I think we should keep it as a souvinear." said Shine, with sarcasm. "Of course we should have him take a look at it!" "Then let's get Surge to Karen's! We can kill two birds with one stone, yes?" Siren suggested. Surge groaned again in pain. "Yeah!" said Shine. Siren found Surge and picked him up. "Lead the way bro," he said. Shine smirked and dashed off to Tails's workshop. Siren: hobbled after him, barely keeping up with Shine. At Tails's workshop, Tails was busy working on something. "Yo, Prower! Open the damn door!" Shine knocked hard on his door. Karen sighed and asnwered. "Oh, hi guys!" she greeted. Siren peeked out from behind Shine, holding the wounded Surge. Karen saw him and was in a love trance. "Hiiii Sireeenn....." "Hey..." he said, somewhat confused how to deliver to her what had just transpired seeing her as she was. "Yo! Eyes off his junk and eyes on my bro!" said Shine, snapping her out of her mini-trance. "Where's your dad?" "He's in the garage." said Karen. "Why, do you have something for him?" "Yeah. We found Drake and Carnage have their own Chaosblades." explained Shine. Karen gasped at this. Siren nodded. "Carnage wreaked Surge..." he said gloomily. Karen had to refrain from swearing. "He needs help!" he insisted, "And we have something for your dad to look at." "What is it?" she asked. Shine then pulled out Carnage's chaosblade and gave it to her. She then nodded and ran down the stairs to find her father. "Dad! Shine and the gang found something ya may wanna check out!" she hollared. Tails turned to her and noticed the pole. "Let me take a look then," he said. Karen gave her dad the Chaosblade. He took it and did some examinations. "Incredible..." he gawked, "It's a much more powerful version of the Vibro- Electro- and Psychoswords that I made for the gang... It uses Chaos energy to create the blade, while I had to make the blade portion..." Everyone gasped at this. "I'm going to have to tinker with this for a while," he said. "How could Carnage have done that?" askled Shine. "Carnage is as smart as Drake is strong," croaked Surge. "So how did Drake get a doubleblade?" Shine asked. "Maybe Carnage gave it to him," croaked Surge in reply. "Is a double blade even possible?" asked Karen. "Yes," Tails replied, "Make two of these and weld them together by the bottoms, or have a locking mechanism." "Drake's always finding a way to make me look like crap." said Shine. "He's platying dirty again!" "I doubt Drake would've been able to create something like this," Tails pointed out, "I think Surge is correct here, if Carnage is as smart as he claims he is." "Damn him!" cussed Karen. This shocked everyone, even herself. "...Karen, just take care of your beau's hurt brother," Tails said, "Shine, you can go with them if you want. I want Siren to stay here." "Drake is so dead for this!" said Shine. "Perhaps the goal was to get you guys all worked up," suggested Tails. "Well it worked!" said Shine. "But we're ready now!" Tails looked at him in disbelief. "Really?" he asked, "I don't think so with your brother hurt as he is." "Well I'm not waiting!" shouted Shine as he ran out of the house with his Psychosword. However, Siren grabs Shine on the shoulder. "Are you really going to leave us behind?" Siren asked with an edge. "You can't just challenge them right away!" Tails shouted, "You're at a severe technological and numerical disadvantage!" "Carnage just proved how our blades fail compared to theirs," Siren added. "Well, then Dr. Light, I don't suppose you have got anything better!" said Shine. "On the contrary, I do," Tails said sternly, "I can make some "Chaosblades" by using this one as a template. Siren is in luck, he's got something like this as inheritance from his father." He went to the closet and rummaged through it to come out with a small black rectangular box. "What's that dad?" asked Karen. "Siren's inheritance from his father," Tails replied, and opened the box to Siren, revealing a similar pole with a rounded tab at the node, and handgrips along the bottom half of the pole. Siren took the pole and ignited it, shining out a red blade. Karen looked at him and stared. Surge, being in too much pain to notice, groaned again. "Save your strength, man!" said Shine. "It'd help if I got some, oh I don't know," Surge croaked very sarcastically, "medical attention?! What am I, chopped liver?!" Ironically enough, Brittney waltzed right in a sexy nurse outfit that gave everyone in the room (save for Karen of course) nosebleeds and boners. Brittney giggled at their reactions. "I heard that someone asked for an appointment today...." Surge had a mixed reaction, and groaned again in pain. "Aww, don't worry baby...." said Brittney. "You'll be all better when I'm done...." Surge looked at her and nodded. Brittney started to heal him, doing some occasional sex teases for him when she was pretending not to look. Surge enjoyed the teases, feeling treated well and smirked. After half-an-hour, Brittney finished and smirked. "You feel better babe?" "Yeah..." he replied. "Glad I could help!" said Brittney. Surge smiled as he sat up. "Tails, could ya make us blades like that too?" Shine asked. Tails smirked as he brought out a hilt, the bottom half of it is silver wiht bumps around the bottom, and the other half is black as a handgrip, with a copper container-like object directly underneath a wide cased node, and handed it to Shine. "Here's yours," Tails said, "I used the shard that was in the blade you found, it's green. Surge's is going to be done soon." "Sweet!" Shine took it and started to test it out. It was working like a charm. Siren heard Shine's blade and turned to Shine. "Wanna test these babies out?" Siren asked. "Fuck yeah, mother fucker!" said Shine. "Let's go!" Siren shouted and takes Shine's arm, wanting Shine to lead him. He lead his brother outside to a large field so they could train. Siren turned to his brother. "Ready?" he asked. "I was born ready!" said Shine. Siren jumped over to the side and activated his Chaosblade. Shine did the same thing. Siren took the offensive first, delivering powerful and unrelenting strikes. Shine did his best to block and dodge them all. Siren continued his assult, not even hinting on slowing down. "Not bad bro!" said Shine. "But I'm better!" Shine gave him a deep slash, hoping it would work and hurt hard. However, Siren blocked the attack and counterattacked with a strong overhead slam. Shine got hit pretty hard. Siren pointed his Chaosblade at his fallen brother's head, signalling victory. "You were saying?" cooed Siren. Shine just grunted in frustation and congradulated his own brother. Siren smiled and helped Shine up. "This stuff is awesome! I wonder how Surge is going to fair?" "Right now, I think he's more focused on fucking his girlfriend." laughed Shine. "Probably," agreed Siren and laughed. Oddly enough, they were right. Brittney was still in her nurse's outfit and teasing Surge. Surge smirked and slipped his hand under her skirt, looking at her suggestively. "You naughty boy." she smirked back. "I learned from you babe," he laughed. Brittney giggled as she rubbed his pants. Surge couldn't help but squeeze her butt. The nurse-bat moaned in great pleasure. Surge pulled gently on her butt, wanting her to be closer to him. Brittney smirks and "accidentally" tripped and landed right on him. Surge smirked also and held her in his embrace. Brittney gave out small moans. Surge rubbed her back, enjoying her moaning. She started to giggle. He then kisses her. Brittney kissed back with passion. Surge then held her tight against himself. She gave out small moans of pleasure once more. Surge gently rubbed her butt again, which made her smirk and moan louder. Tails peeked in and chuckled. "Dad, let them screw in peace." said Karen, reasonably. "Right... You can bring Siren in," Tails said in a suggestive tone and smirked. Karen blushed a lot, but ran outside to find Siren, who was asleep on the porch, bored of beating Shine countless times. She took this opportunity to glomp him and pull her panties down. Siren awoke instantly and freaked out. "Wh-Who are you?!" he shouted, being unable to see her. "Relax, baby." said Karen as she took his pants off. "It's just me." Siren relaxed upon hearing her voice. "Okay, but please Karen, let me know it's you before you get all over me, can't see, remember?" Siren said. "Sorry." Karen apoligized. Siren smiled and held her tightly. "It's okay," he said. Karen kissed him right on the lips. Siren kissed her back. She moaned lightly in pleasure. Meanwhile, back with Drake and Carnage, Carnage introduced another familiy member that was coming along. Carnage hoping that Drake wouldn't go crazy over this. "Okay, who are we waiting for exactly?" asked Drake. As Carnage was about to answer, an black and orange hedgehog-racoon hybrid suddenly jumped out at them. "Hiya Carnage!!" he shouted with a little too much excitement. "...Him," Carnage replied to Drake, "Drake, this is Jack, son of Shadow and Marine the Racoon. Jack, this is Drake, son of Shadow and Rouge the Bat." Jack seemed to be overjoyed to meet Drake, and gave Drake a tackling hug. "Hi Drake!!" he shouted, quite a bit like a child. "Jack's got a very creative brain," Carnage commented, "As strange as he is, he makes just as strange contraptions, what's stranger, most of them work." "Hmph." Drake shrugged it off, as if saying it didn't seem to matter at all. "Let me put it in more understandable terms," Carnage explained, "he could wipe the floor with you in a way you wouldn't even think existed." This is where Drake started to lose his temper. "I beg your pardon?" he said. "You're the strongest, but that doesn't mean you're invincible," Carnage explained, "Brute force isn't the only way to win battles. I've been trying to teach you that for a while now." "You think I don't know that?!" exclaimed Drake. "I have smarts as well. But I've been using you to do the thinking for me. Thought you'd be smart enough to figure that out!" "Excuse me," Carnage said in an almost annoyed tone, "Using me? When you think you're stalking the tiger, it is actually stalking you. But we'll argue about that another day. We have bigger fish to fry." "Whatever!' Drake scoffed. Carnage looked at his half-brother disapprovingly. "Anyways," Carnage continued, "I have formed a plan to find Julius. We're going to lure him to us. He thinks he can swindle me all he likes, so he'll believe what I have to say." "What do you suggest?" asked Drake. "I make another offer that would entice him," explained Carnage, "Then, when the moment is right, you and Jack will ambush him." Drake smirked and chuckled. He liked this idea a lot. Chapter III: The Failed Ambush Carnage was waiting in a rather enclosed space for a certain target. There are various places around Carnage where beings can hide, but also offered privacy. Carnage patiently drummed his fingers. He soon saw a strange space vessel coming through. But it wasn't from Julius, nor was it from the Black Arms. Carnage scowled upon seeing this. He expected Julius himself to arrive just as he did before. He began to debate in his mind about what his next course of action should be. The jet landed and out stood one of his siblings' rivals, Shine. He smirked, in sheer cockyness. Carnage rapidly calculated this. He didn't have any clue why his sibling's rival would be here, especially since he didn't give any information to Shine, only to Julius. "What are you doing here?" he spat with disdain, giving a hand signal behind his back for his siblings to retreat, a different person arrived. "Here for some payback, that's what!" said Shine. Drake walked out upon hearing his rival's voice. "Hmph. Want another beating, eh?" said Drake, smug as ever. Carnage just laughed. "Fine," Carnage said insidiously, "But the difference this time..." he pulled out two curved Chaosblade hilts for each hand, "You are outnumbered, and quite possibly outmatched." Jack also walked out, holding two straight Chaosblade hilts backwards in each hand. Drake took out his Chaosblade as well. Shine smirked and chuckled. Drake got suspicious. Why would Shine be so calm at this time? It didn't take him long to realize this. "Wait....How did you--" Before he could even finished, Shine surprised Carnage and Jack by pulling out his Chaosblade. "That stupid fox...." said Drake, "He reverse-engenirred our Chaosblades to work for them!" "Nevermind that," Carnage said, finally calculating everything together, "If you give a RPG to a complete idiot, he's not going to be effective anyhow. Cycle through, let's show him the true meaning of fear, brothers!" Jack couldn't help but cackle very evily. "Let's send him crying to his mother!!" Carnage putting extreme emphasis on the word 'mother'. "Bring it on!" said Shine, cockily. Carnage simple smirked. "Fine," he said as he activated his Chaosblades, and pointed one at Shine, "Attack, my brothers!" Jack jumped at the chance to attack, and activated his Chaosblades. "Haiyah!" Jack shouted as he charged at Shine, and began to slash him. Shine blocked him with ease though. Jack didn't give up, as he used his relaxed and unorthodox bladework to try to out-think Shine. Shine tried to block as best he could, but then got cheap-shotted from behind by Drake. Carnage also began to cheap-shoot Shine on his arms and legs. "Ugh! Cowards!" said Shine. Carnage laughed at his statement and kicked him down as he laughed at him. Shine felt like he was done, but wasn't ready to give up. He used his psychokinesis to get back up and slashes more at them. However, they were able to block his attacks. Carnage laughed even more. "Your anger has unbalanced you, that's not what heroes do, is it?" Carnage taunted. "Only cowards try and cheapshot someone who's outnumbered...." Shine taunted back. "I hate to see who your girlfriends are...." Carnage chuckled at this taunting. "You'd be surprised," Carnage said, "You would be surprised, boy. An unfortunate change of plans has only further prepared us for our true battle. But you'll never know what that is." Jack crossed his Chaosblades around Shine's neck from behind, ensuring no escape. Carnage shot a Chaos Spear to knock Shine's Chaosblade from his hand. "Drake, you may kill him now." Drake chuckled, but soon he saw two more ships in the distance. "Dammit!" "Don't mind them," Carnage said soothingly, "Kill him now, we'll deal with them later." "You do realize that's Surge and Siren in those ships, right?" asked Drake. Carnage was about to snap at him, but decided against it. "It doesn't matter," Carnage said, "Killing Shine will demoralize them, make it much easier for us to kill them." As Drake decided to follow his brother's orders, he looked down and noticed that Shine had disappeared. This surprised them all. Carnage quickly calculated a solution. "Let's return to base," he said, "There's no harm in letting Shine go, he doesn't know anything about our plan." "What plan is that?!" Shine charged at them from above and slashed them all, when they were off-guard. Carnage growled at him in disdain. "None of your damned business!" he snapped. Shine smirked with cockyness as his brothers arrived. "Whaddya think you're doing in a place like this, Carnage?!" Surge demanded. "And what're you planning to do with Shine?!" Siren demanded. Carnage growled at them with extreme disdain. "Bros, retreat, they're not important right now," Carnage growled, "And we don't have the time to deal with them now." "You guys just can't win a fair fight can you?" said Shine. Carnage now was fed up with annoyances. "For once, you're not important in one of our plans!" Carnage snapped. "What are these, 'plans' then?" Surge probed. "None of your business!" Carnage snapped again, "We have bigger fish to fry than you! And you people would agree! Now if you'll excuse us, gentlemen, we must be going." Without anymore stalling, Drake teleported away. Likewise, Jack and Carnage also teleported away. "Heh...typical bad guy cliche: running away from a fair fight!" said Shine. Surge and Siren weren't as convinced. "Carnage is never that angry," Surge pointed out. "My brothers don't like to run from challenges..." Siren also pointed out, "Something big is up." "Maybe they missed Maya stripteasing...." Shine joked. Surge smacked Shine upside the back of his head in irritation. "It has to be something pretty damn important to pass up kicking our asses," Surge inferred. "Hey, I was joking okay?!" said Shine. "Shine, get your head outta the gutter for once," Surge said, "What's more important to Drake than defeating you? Doesn't he hate someone more than he hates you?" "What's more important?" Shine repeated. "So obvious, Maya! He loves her to death....but..." "What would make him pass up killing you?" Surge restated, "Didn't he mention earlier... a Julius?" "Julius?!" Shine exclaimed. "Know him?" Surge asked. "Remember that guy that used us all to get his way, revive the Black Arms, and kill Carnage and Drake?" asked Shine. "That's him!" Surge was taken aback by this. "Carnage probably didn't take it well that he was used," Surge reasoned, "...He'd want revenge..." "It's not just that...." said Shine. "Drake's family was killed by Julius....and therefore, so was half of Carnage's and....whoever the other guy was..." "Sounds like Carnage..." Surge began, "...would definately want to kill Julius, and he has Drake to help him." "No, it's the other way around." said Shine. "Actually," Siren chimed in, "it's both ways." Shine looked at him confused. "They both have similar reasons to call upon each other to kill a common enemy," Siren explained, "I think they think they're using each other, but they really can't use each other if they're both using each other. That's just called cooperation. Carnage can admit this, but Drake can't. They need each other. That's why they can't betray each other. As much as Drake might want to." "I bet once Carnage isn't useful anymore, he'll turn on him." said Shine. "Drake is known to do just that!" "That's the thing," Siren pointed out, "Carnage won't. ''Drake would make up a reason to turn on Carnage, and Carnage knows damn well that Drake would betray him, and is always on guard if he has unexpected entries." Shine still wasn't too sure about that. "So apparently their real target is Julius..." Surge recapped, "Help them?" "Yeah, they'll probably break apart anyway." said Shine. Chapter IV: Unlikely Alliance Carnage is throwing many miscellaneous items in a storage room around the room in a rage, as if he failed to comply with an order. Jack looked inside, worried about his brother. "You okay...?" Jack asked innocently. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Carnage screamed, and he threw another item towards the door. Jack quickly ran from the door. Drake wasn't too fazed, but was pretty pissed that their rivals now matched them in strength. Jack nervously approached Drake. "...D-Do you know why Carnage is angry...?" "Our enemies got lucky...." said Drake. "That's the only explaination I can think of...." Jack looked back at Carnage, very worried about him, as he continues to have his tantrum in the storage room. Drake didn't seem impressed. Carnage finally came out, exhausted of his anger. He simply looked at his brothers, and walked off down another hall. Jack seemed very troubled by Carnage's behavior. "Got any ideas now, Einstein?" asked Drake. Carnage simply ignored him. Jack retreated to another room, fearful of the tension between Drake and Carange. "Hmph!" Drake wasn't impressed at how cowardly Jack was. Jack on the other hand, started to have mixed feelings about Drake. "We aren't getting anywhere just standing here." said Drake. Jack decided to take some shots at Drake, and see how he liked it. "Got a plan?" he asked condecendingly, "I'm sure Carnage would love to hear all about it." "Ambush the Black Arms once they're off-guard..." said Drake. "Got any better ideas?" Jack fell silent. "I'll take that as a no." said Drake. Just then, a familiar voice broke out. "Want some help getting the job done before you kill each other, barbarian?" he asked. Drake turned to see Team NeoRose. He was less friendly with them. "Haven't you assholes ever heard of knocking?!" he asked angrily. "What do you want anyway?!' "We did knock," Surge replied comicaly, "The door was open. Anyways, exactly what I said. Help you kill Julius before you and Carnage kill each other." "Thanks but no thanks." said Drake rudely. "Now get lost!" Carnage was walking back in just then and glared at Drake incredulously. "There's strength in numbers," he said with venom in his voice, then whispered in his ear, "We can always betray them for easy killings when we're done." Drake was reluctant to this, but eventually smirked. They ''could use them while they were useful. "Okay, fine." Drake growled. "You got a deal! But if you try anything, your asses are dead!" "You never change, do you Drake?" Shine smirked. "No, he doesn't," Carnage answered Shine's question, "We can agree on that." "Indeed," Surge concurred, "Barbarian responds to nuicences like an animal, killing the nuicience." Carnage couldn't help but chuckle. Drake wasn't fazed by their pranks. He knew that once they were no longer useful, he would kill them all in a swift move. Carnage, however, knew very well Drake had the capability to betray him. He was so aware of this, he would get very paranoid if he has surprise visits. "Right, let's get moving," Carnage suddenly getting serious, picking up on Drake's silence, which gave Carnage the idea that Drake's betrayal would be soon. "So what's the plan, dickwads?" Drake asked. Keep up that shit I might kill you myself... Carnage thought, getting agitated by Drake's tone combined with his paranoia of Drake's potential betrayal, "I'll see to it if there's some 'back doors' to Julius's fortress. I'll go in to explain a juicy deal for him, while you guys go through the air vents and at my signal, you come crashing down and attack." "Soumnd like a plan!" said Shine. Carnage nodded and immediately ran off to obtain the necessary information. Surge took notice of Carnage's rapidness, but decided to ignore it for the moment. Drake simply teleported away. Jack peeked out, seemingly scared out of his wits. "Hey! Your bros just dumped ya!" Shine laughed. Jack didn't seem shocked at all, rather, he seemed that he should have expected such acts. He looked down slightly in a mix of disappointment, confusion, and sadness. Surge picked up on this and gently nudged Shine, attempting to direct closer attention to Jack. Shine looked at him and grew some sympathy for him. "They're always like this..." Jack said quietly, as if having negative reminecience, "I get caught in the middle of it all, and I don't know anything...neither of them have me in the loop...yet Carnage adores me like a diamond, while Drake kicks me around like a lump of coal..." He turned away, in deep confusion, almost in questioning of who he is. Surge tried to absorb what was just said, while Siren seemed to understand it somehow. "Well that's Drake for ya..." said Shine. "To his own brothers..." Jack added sadly. Shine looked down quietly. Jack turned and walked away sadly, and Surge looked after him in sympathy. Siren, had a rather angry demeanor after Jack left. "...That stupid hybrid..." Siren mumbled, "...Thinking he's the 'ultimate' when he's not even fully hedgehog like his father, who is the ultimate..." "Oh you don't know the half of it..." said Shine. Surge touched Shine's shoulder to get his attention. "I think he means that..." Surge began, "...by breed, he is stronger than Drake will ever be. Quite a funny thought, isn't it?"